Camp Buddies in Love
by izatoonist
Summary: A little aftermath story that takes place before and after Gwen's job interview. Some Gwenvid fluff involved.


The car pulled into the parking lot with a soft screech. David switched the ignition off and looked over at Gwen, who was anxiously shuffling a bunch of papers in a folder. Her hair was tied back in a tight bun, and she had swapped her Camp Campbell uniform for a business suit. She even had little purple earrings on that matched her eyes.

"Welp, here we are!" David said in his usual cheery tone. "Ready for the next chapter in your life, Gwen? Gwen...?"

Gwen stared at the building where her job interview awaited her. "You're sure you're okay with this, David?"

"Gwen, we've talked about this. You're following your dreams and I support you, one hundred percent!" He made the same goofy smile he always made as he swung his arm, accidentally bumping it against the steering wheel. "Ow..."

"I just...I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I didn't want you to think I was bailing out on you."

"You're not bailing out on me. Sure, I'm really, _really_ going to miss you, but as long as you're happy, then...I'm happy too." He gently patted her on the shoulder. "Besides, you're always welcome at Camp Campbell. If you ever want your old job back, I can always write a pretty convincing letter of recommendation for you."

His fellow camp counselor laughed, which was a bit unusual and actually uncommon, especially when she was with David. It was even more uncommon when she hugged him tightly. Taken by surprise at the unexpected gesture, David hesitated before hugging her back. As the minutes passed, things began to feel a bit awkward, at least for Gwen. She quickly broke up the hug, leaving David slightly disappointed. "I better get going. Don't want to keep them waiting." She stepped out of the car, folder in hand. " Thanks, David, for everything."

"I'll be right here when you get back," he said, offering an encouraging smile.

Gwen smiled back before closing the door behind her and headed toward the building. David watched her go until she went through the entrance. He tried entertaining himself by drumming his fingers against the wheel and whistling a couple short tunes, ending with some popping sounds. He sighed, submitting to turning the radio on.

" _Never gonna give you up,_

 _Never gonna let you down,_

 _Never gonna run around and desert you!_

 _Never gonna give you up,_

 _Never gonna say goodbye!"_

David immediately changed the radio station to a different song.

" _Can, Anybody_

 _Find me,_

 _Somebody to_

 _Love?"_

At this point, he resorted to trying the various buttons, hoping to find a good song to lighten the mood.

 _"Sugar! Oh, honey, honey!_

 _You are my candy, girl!_

 _And you've got me wanting you!"_

"Not today, _Archies_." 

" _Don't worry, about a thing._

 _'Cause every little thing,_

 _Is gonna be alright."_

David sighed and stuck to the current not-a-love song. He reclined the seat and closed his eyes. It was going to be weird working without Gwen, his CBFL (Camp Buddy for Life). He wasn't sure if he could actually handle looking after the kids on his own. After the last time they tried hiring a new camp counselor, it was probably for the best to withhold the job opening for a while.

David wasn't stupid. He knew Gwen hated working at Camp Campbell. It was a surprise though that she'd kept her job hunting a secret so she wouldn't hurt his feelings. Sure, she was tough and thick-skinned, but she was kind and softhearted too, that is when she wanted to be. He wanted the best for her, even if it meant saying goodbye. Besides, he thought before dozing off, it's not like it's the first time he's had to say goodbye to old friends.

Gwen dropped into the seat dejectedly, slamming the door, which startled David awake.

"So...how'd it go?" He asked tentatively, turning the radio off.

"I didn't get it."

"What? Why?"

"He said I was 'overqualified'," Gwen air-quoted, "like what the F***!" She angrily punched the glove compartment.

"Hey, it's okay, you've still got Camp Campbell."

She looked at him like Camp Campbell was the last place she wanted to think about.

"I-I mean uh...you've still got...um...the kids, and uh..."

Watching David break into a nervous sweat caused her to chuckle. "At least I've still got you," she said, calming down.

His rambling was curtailed to stunned silence. He blushed a bright pink as he stared, mouth agape.

Gwen shared the same reaction, looking away to hide her own flushed face. She didn't mean it like that, but then again, David was a pretty sweet guy, even when he was annoying. "Uh..." she started, but when she looked back at him, he had the cutest, dopiest grin on his face. Gwen rolled her eyes, pretending to not care. "Let's go before one of those kids sets the whole camp on fire."

David got the gist and started the car, but he still smiled at his coworker, knowing that her earlier remark was every bit sincere.

Catching his eye and noticing the faint blush that lingered on his cheeks, Gwen scoffed and switched the radio on as they drove back to Camp Campbell.

 _"Wise men say,_

 _Only fools rush in,_

 _But I can't help,_

 _Falling in love,_

 _With you."_

"Goddammit."

"Hahaha!"


End file.
